The UNsyncable
by LenRinTwin
Summary: "I'd do anything to see him smile again..." Len and Piko were best friends since the start of grade school. Even being the shy, timid kid Piko was, he entrusted his life to Len. But when Len is kidnapped overnight and shows up days later, he seems to have lost much more than just his voice. With a creepy math teacher, and abusive adoptive father, how will Len and Piko's lives sync?
1. UNsyncable - 1

**Chapter One - H3ARD IT**

"**HEY, FAGGOT**—**!**" With no warning, I was thrown back by someone's arm and slammed into the locker. Gasping in pain, I slid to the floor and cover my mouth, coughing deeply. I felt body heat hover over me, and I looked up at the two high schoolers who were giving off a heavy, evil, aura.

"Why are you such a Mary-Sue? Cool guys don't wear outfits like that..." The taller guy with spiky pink hair said as he lifted my chin up to his with his cold, giant, hand. I didn't dare look into his eyes. He noticed me wriggling away from his line of sight, then yanked me forward, causing me to gulp, and sorta yelp, I think. I gagged, okay? Anyway, he finally saw me at eye-level, then gazed in awe for a minute.

"Whoa. I heard you had two different eye colors, but this is better in person...!" He mumbled, examining me. Snapping out of this, I shook my head, and scooted up against the lockers. The other guy next to him chuckled in this dark, creepy tone, and tugged on both of my legs, pulling me to the ground, and made the back of my head hit the tiled floor. I used both my hands to comfort my pain, and seethed.

"Let's just get this over with already!" The guy laughed, his broad shoulders pumping with his laughter, and his navy blue hair shook slightly as he lifted up my shirt, while the pink haired guy kept me still. I fought back harder than before, pleading for them to stop. Although this seems like what you all are thinking— It's not.

The blue haired guy pulled a tool from his pocket. Pliers. Wriggling and struggling for dear freedom, I attempted to call for help. "Help! Help!" No answer or hero to come to my rescue. The guys both laughed, and I felt the metal of the pliers touch my stomach, making it twitch slightly due to the cold. He dragged it across my skin slowly, causing me to flinch.

"Don't be gettin' jumpy like a pussy, now." Pink hair said with an annoyed tone in his voice. My strength was running out, and I eventually gave up. The edges of the pliers pinched the area around my belly button. Letting out a high-pitched squeal, I shuddered, and pleaded more, only quieter than before. Blue hair just smirked sinisterly, and counted down under his breath with his arm back. His grip tightened on me. I closed my eyes tightly, and then I heard a loud, zipping sound. _Plink._

Eh? That wasn't the sound I imagined I would hear. Opening my eyes slowly, the blue haired guy paused in his evil deed. The pink haired guy stared up, almost looking frightened. I looked up with him, and boy, did I feel relieved.

"Next time you target him again, I'll make sure it's your boxers, too." Len proudly threatened as he swiped his hands clean as if he'd just finished a job well done. Blue hair stood up quickly, then danced down the hall, slammed into the lockers, and cursed loudly. The pink haired guy scoffed, and took off after the other dude, helping him pull up his fallen pants. I watched them, then flinched a bit when Len's hand gently wiped away a tear from my face. He offered to help me up, and my face flushed before I took his hand.

"You okay?" He asked as he faced me with a warm smile. I shook my head in disagreement, then suddenly nodded, flabbergasted. Geh, I'm so dumb when Len is around. It's been that way for years. We're both 8th graders, and the high schoolers like to pick on the younger ones, of course. Len has always been my savior. He shows up randomly at the most intense moments— just in the nick of time. He's intelligent, good-looking, and really cool. I'm glad he chose to protect me.

"Piko... ?" His voice made my heart skip a beat, and I gasped, and looked at him.

"Hu—? Oh.. whaa...?" I responded clumsily as I stumbled in place awkwardly. I'm such a klutz. Len stared for a while, then chuckled under his breath, and got down on his knees. I looked down at him with my face burning tomato red. He used the rims of my shorts to hold onto me, and stared intently at my stomach.

"You're hurt. I'm sorry—" He looked up at me with his twinkling, beautiful eyes, a submissive expression on his face. "I must've startled that guy, causing him to tug a little too hard on you..." He spoke softly, in a saddened tone. I shook my head.

"N-No! It isn't your fault..." I told him. He smiled softly, then closed his eyes gently, and licked the area around my belly button. I gasped In surprise, then closed my eyes as I shivered, feeling his tongue against my marred skin. He paused, then stood up.

"You'll feel better, now. I promise." He put his hands behind his back, and smiled as he twirled until he stood behind me. Shoving my shoulders, he pushed me down the hall.

"Now, go on! Class was over 30 minutes ago~!" He shoved me a bit, and I used his boost to help me run. Looking over my shoulder, I saw him wave, then when I turned to face forward, I slammed my face into the wall in front of me. Such. A. Klutz. I heard Len run up to me from a distance.

Yeah, I'm really dumb, obviously.

* * *

After school, I walked home alone. Len was always busy with his studies, so he never had time for a lot things he wanted to do. He'd like to talk about going places, and trying new food, and to spend a little more time with me. It wouldn't happen, but my dream was to see Len take me someplace special like Olive Garden where we'd have a breadstick eating contest. I dunno, I'm dumb, remember?

As I daydreamed about silly, not-gonna-happen stuff, I paused in place to turn, seeing the enemies from earlier. Upperclassmen Yuuma, and Kaito. Rumors say they have short-term memory and arrogantly do things they were told not to do. Rumors also stated that they made that up to get away with trouble. They began slowly walking towards me— closing in on me. Eheh... Rumors also said that if they stare you in the eye, you had better run. With that knowledge, I put one foot behind the other, turned myself around, and fled from the high schoolers. I didn't dare to look back at them. Those two are evil demon spawn, I say!

Slamming the door behind me, I slid down on my bottom, and sighed deeply in relief. When I opened my eyes, I gazed at the mirror that always stood by the doorway. Crawling over to it, I stumbled, and kicked off my shoes hastily. Sitting there with my knees folded and my hands on my lap, I stared intently into my dark reflection. The sun was setting, giving the room gave off a dark, smoky, orange tint. My eyes were so prominent in the mirror that they eliminated the darkness around my face. I looked down at my hands, which were shaking slightly.

Everyone loved my eyes, or felt intimidated by them, which always caused a commotion. I was actually pretty frightened by them. They weren't the same as everyone else's, and so I felt left out. Like an alien or something. I can just _hear_ the back-talking about me. I'm not normal.

"C'mere, Polka..." I called lightly as I shook a small bag of cat food. Silence. I tilted my head to the side, then got on the dusty, floor. I covered my mouth, coughing a little as I spoke.

"Polka! It's time to eat—!" No reply. Standing up again, I leaned over the counter tiredly and closed my eyes gently. The news were on, and I turned my head so that my cheek was on the marble counter, and I faced the television.

"Good evening, this is news anchor Luka Megurine..." I stared at her for a while as she went on about updates on road traffic and holidays coming up. I closed my eyes slightly. Tired. Pulling my body up, I stretched, and walked over to the love seat, and crashed there. I faced the TV as my legs hung over the arm of the chair. Listening to Ms. Luka's voice made me calm for some reason. It has nothing to do with anything, but it just did. She had the voice of a mother. Soothing, and comforting. I yawned quietly, then closed my eyes. The remote still hung in my hand— just barely, though.

**_Vrooom! Screech!_**

I gasped, and my eyes shot open as I dropped the remote clumsily. Polka was sniffing my hand when it happened, but she was already half way down the hall, her fur puffed up. She knocked over the vase again, too... I sat up, walked to the patio, and looked through the glass past the curtain.

A really loud rustling sound came from my backyard, so I ducked, and turned off the lights as I went down, shielding my head. The rustling turned out to be footsteps, I believe. They were running through the brush outside. I stayed behind the curtain and out of the way of the patio before my shadow was seen in the moonlight.

"C'mon, don't drop it!"

"I won't—! Agh—!"

"See!? You're struggling! Go get that last one, and I'll haul this one..."

Burglars? No way. Our neighborhood was so safe and heavily guarded— Stray, loose animals weren't even expected, let alone thieves! Slowly, I reached for my phone on the table. I had my index finger on the button for a quick call, but first I had to listen to these guys, and at least catch a glimpse of what they looked like, and the vehicle they drove. It would help out the police big time. I carefully unlatched the patio door's lock, then used my fingertips to pry open the door a little to hear better. Unexpectedly, I heard something I wish I hadn't.

"Fuck— you knocked out the blonde kid?"

"He wouldn't shut up, and I had to do something—!" My eyes opened wide. No... They couldn't mean Len, could they? Len _did _live behind me, and this _was _the backyard I heard all of this in. My body shook crazily, and I couldn't control it. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping this was all just a bad nightmare. But things just got worse...

"Agh, you screwed up this time. Take him with us— he'll just end up tattling. And you know what we do to tattle tales—!" In the corner of my eye, the moonlight picked up their shadows. I couldn't even bear to watch, but from the sound of it, they were tossing Len in the back of their car. I hated how painful it sounded. The loud thrashing and slams the luggage made inside as Len's limp body hit it. Ah... I felt helpless. Within minutes, they drove off. I could hear the screeching of the tires squeal down the street, as they got fainter and fainter.

I dropped my phone, and closed the patio door. I buried my face in my knees, and sat up against the wall. Silence. The only thing I heard now was the sound of Polka meowing sorrowfully, and the slow ticking of the clock that wanted to fill the silence of the night. My cell lit up, then began ringing. I let it ring for a while, then my eyes finally looked down at the caller. "Len," it read. My body lost all feeling, and went numb as I aimlessly reached for the cell. I answered the call in a shaky voice.

"H-Hello..?" No voice but the sound of rustling and loud thuds. He must've called by accident. I was so tempted to scream into the phone, but I couldn't—! If I did, the burglars would hear his phone, and take it from him, or he would wake up and freak out. I bit my bottom lip, and just listened to his surroundings. Just the screeching of the wheels from horrible driving and thuds from the things they stole, and Len. My grip tightened on the phone, and it made my hand cramp up badly. I didn't care about the pain. Not now.

As time passed, I heard them driving for almost thirty minutes, but then it stopped. I was dozing off to sleep, when my phone beeped. I raised my head and squinted. "Low battery."

"What...? No... No! Please don't die!" I shouted and pleaded for it to stay on. I heard the doors of the car slam close, and then they spoke again.

"Home sweet home! Glad we got more stuff to add to our little paradise!" One of them chortled, the static distorting his voice.

"What about the brat in the trunk? What do we do with him?"

"Hey, don't look at me! You decided to take the little snot along with us! Although..." I heard his voice get closer, and I covered my mouth so my breathing wouldn't come through Len's phone.

"People pay a good price for little kids like this one. Rich school, nice house. His parents would totally pay us In like— gold If we returned him." My face contorted. What? That's a low move. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash, and static buzzed through the phone line. They probably moved him, and he dropped his phone... That's not good. _Beep, beep_. My phone's screen darkened.

No... It's dying. Just before it shut off, I heard something familiar. Something that really set me off.

"I wonder how his belly button looks!" Beep. The phone died. What ever just happened, I had heard it.

All of it.


	2. UNsyncable - 2

**Chapter 2: F3LT IT**

* * *

I'd figured it was just a dream. A nightmare. The blinding rays of the sun pierced through the patio and onto my face. When my eyes opened, the eerie color reflected off onto the wall. I closed them quickly, then sat up, and rubbed them thoroughly. Blinking tiredly, I looked down at my phone. I slowly slid my hand over to it and swiped it my way as I used my free hand to cover my yawn. Attempting to turn it on, the screen just lit up, and dimmed until it stayed off. Suddenly, my heart began to ache. It's hard to get over the fact Len was kidnapped and I was unable to do anything about it. I mean, I could've, but I didn't...

Then, my head began to ring. Wait a minute. School was today, and the guys that took Len last night attend my school. They should be there. I stood up and stumbled over Polka, who swiftly scratched at my foot when I squashed her tail and hip by accident. I yelped, then apologized, and ran up to my room to get changed. Polka continued to lick her paw watching me stumble around the house clumsily. At one point I ended up I grabbing my step-dad's liquor, and chugged it down my throat. Only when it was half gone did I realize what I was drinking. That was not good. I coughed harshly, spitting up what I could, plus my own saliva, then bent over and fell to my knees with one hand on the fridge's handle for support. Quickly, I used a dish towel on the floor, and sloshed it around with my foot while trying to make breakfast. I ended up slipping and hit the wall somehow. Don't ask questions, those are bad.  
When I made it out the house, I paused at the front door. The street in front of me had dark tire streaks from last night everywhere. Even on the sidewalks. Those two need to learn how to drive or steer— one of the two. Walking down the road, I noticed the streaks disappeared, then reappeared further down the road. The streaks made a right turn around the school. But I wasn't heading that way. If those two guys were at school right now, I'd follow their trail to Len, but there could also be a possibility that they were absent today. The conflict in my head hurt gave me a headache, but I shook it off, and continued to class. While walking to my locker, I looked over my shoulder once or twice for the high schoolers. The coast was clear for now.

* * *

"And that's why we use the Pythagorean Theorem. Now, copy down notes from section seven. No test this week, but pop quizzes are in the air..." When Mr. Kiyoteru finished speaking, the class sighed, and groaned in anger. I wobbled in quietly, and sat down a few chairs behind my usual seat since the girls took my spot again to sit closer to each other. I hated that desk. It shook because the leg was odd, and the shakiness made my concentration fade. In a way, the desk was just like me. Set aside, useless, and when it was used, no one liked it. It certainly stood out, but people would rather avoid it.  
While finishing up the notes, I heard foot steps approach me. I looked up, and when he set his hand on my head, I yelped and sat up straight. Kiyoteru gazed down at me curiously. Then I sighed, "Oh, Mr. Kiyoteru..." Relief. He chuckled a bit, then pet my hair more. "You hair is always so smooth and silky. What shampoo do you use?" He asked rather happily. My face contorted. He always asks me that and I never answer. I faced forward, ignoring him, and he sighed.

"You're Len's friend, right? Where is he?" My hand froze, and trembled in the air before I wrote another word. Mr. Kiyoteru still pet my head gently, a little too gently, actually. "Hmm...?" He waited for me to speak, but my voice just shook, and I couldn't come up with any legitimate words at all. Finally, his hand stopped stroking my silky hair. As the strands fell slowly, and as I pushed them back in place, he turned his back to me. "It's fine, you'll have to talk to me eventually—". His voice trailed off, and I watched as he stacked the files and papers on his desk as I laid my head down on the desk and brought my hand to my forehead. "Haah... I'm so hot... and tired..." I mumbled to myself wearily.  
After class, I walked down the hall wobbily. My shoulder sorta slammed into my locker, and I stared down at the tiled floor tiredly. My face was red, and my cheeks burned. Dragging myself past the lockers, I stumbled, fell to my knees, then hugged myself, facing the floor as my hair fell over my cheeks, and hid my eyes. My body shivered softly, then suddenly, my face was lifted up. My eyes were slightly open, and when my sight came to, that blue-haired, Kaito Shion guy was holding up my head with his hand. I gasped quietly, and he smirked while raising a brow.

"Yo, snow white. How you doin', there...?" His thumb caressed my cheek gently, and I closed my eyes, then looked the other direction, face still red. He forced me to gaze at him, then stared intently. Whistling under his breath he whispered in surprise, "You're so hot..." I didn't know if he meant I was "hot" as in burning up, or sexy-hot.

Within seconds, I lost balance, and sort of tripped a little. He caught me, then kept my eyes facing his. He smirked, and chuckled a bit. " H-Hey. Don't tell me..." His thumb that was supporting my chin dipped into the corner of my mouth, and he wiggled it around, then pulled away, and sniffed his fingers. I jolted back, covering my mouth feeling confused and embarrassed. He closed his eyes, then blinked and looked at me.

"What the hell did you drink!? This is totally alcohol!" He laughed loudly. I flinched at his every movement, and he began to notice. Grabbing my arm, he forced it up, and I yelped. He chortled quietly as he dragged a finger down my arm, towards my side. I tried to pull away, because it sort of tickled. His stupid grin made me mad whenever I tried to defend myself. His hand went down my shirt, and I felt his fingers feel the area around my belly button. I grit my teeth, and looked away. Anyway, my stomach contracted a little, then I glared up at him, struggling to get away.

"W-What is up with you two? You have the strangest fetishes I've ever heard of!" I spoke up, trying to tug away. He chuckled as he leaned over me with a sinister look in his eyes that gave me the creeps.  
"We have a belly-button fetish. We can't help it." He shrugged admittingly. I scoffed under my breath as his finger traced around my naval slowly. I groaned a softly, and he muttered something. "I like the blonde's belly-button, but yours is probably better." My eyes widened in terror, and he tightened his grip on my arm making tiny red streaks.

"Haha, I'd like to hear how interesting it sounds when you sing high notes of pain when I tear this off... It'll be like you weren't even born without a belly-button..." Finally, I lost it, then kicked him away, and staggered backwards.

" Is that why you kidnapped Len!? " I didn't think. Why did I say that? Kaito's eyes widened in shock, then he stood up slowly. "How do you know about that... ?"

He asked. I covered my mouth and scooted back, trying to get up. Kaito's pace sped up, and he began walking faster over to me. I got up and darted down the hall, as he chased after me. Our shoes squeaked, and I slid across the tiled floor. I was slammed into the wall by him, then he grabbed my arms, and forced them behind my back, pushing up against me, and causing me to create a strained, groaning sound.

"L-Leave me alone! I-I'm sorry! I won't tell anyone!" I pleaded. He tightened his grip, only making me scream harder. His breaths as he chuckled on the back of my neck made me just freak out more. "Yes. Scream, cry, plead! You can't exist with no belly button!" He struggled trying to get it again, and he scratched my stomach in doing so. I cried, and I was honestly very scared. Is this what they did to Len? My heart ached more than my head, and within seconds, I fell backwards into Kaito's arms. I blacked out. I felt so horrible and I just couldn't take it.

* * *

"Meow! Meow...? Meow! Mya! Meow, mya...?" I flicked open my eyelids to see Polka pawing at my shoulder. She meowed and rubbed her head against me. When I sat up, I pet her as I seethed in pain a little. Looking over at the counter, I just knew I heard that death-threat of a tapping sound. My eyes wandered to the right, and in the corner of them, I saw him leaning over the counter, holding his bottle of liquor. He twirled it around in his hands by the bottleneck. When I stood up with Polka and began walking out the room, the loud crash and redness that mutated my eyesight for split second made me fall to my knees. Polka screeched, and trotted off somewhere, leaving me on the floor, grabbing at the back of my head and screaming in utter pain. I shivered in the glass, and his footsteps drew closer judging from the cracking the shattered glass shards made.

"I thought I told you—" He grabbed my arm, and hauled me up a little over the floor by at least a foot, and I struggled, trying to hold back my bawling. "—Not to touch my liquor! I go and adopt you, then you just straight up disobey me!" "Um s-sorry—ah—" I managed to choke up. His giant fists shook fiercely as he continued gripping my weak limbs tightly. My eyes began to flutter shut, but he suddenly jolted me back and forth, causing me to spring to conscience again.

"Don't you pass out, kid!" He shouted. My eyes stared at the ceiling aimlessly before he said that. Then they rolled toward him. I closed my blue eye due to the crimson rain that was trickling down my face, and in between my startled eyebrows. His anger was over the top, and downright menacing. He had almost killed me just now.

When he let me down—no—threw me down, I landed on the table face-down. My chin hit a plate pretty hard, and I turned my cheek so that it would be on the hard surface instead. Panting slowly, I sobbed, my breaths coming out unsteadily as I tried to stand back up.

He was my step dad. And he was an elite, paid artist. A professional. Amazing at body proportions. From what I've heard, he painted the school's mascot when he was a student there. I see it everyday. It's a sword fish, with a very furious look to its face as it jabs the logo. The kids say there used to be blood before he was forced to remake it into water for "school appropriate" issues. Rumors also say that he lived in this house all his life, and he always bought different wooden or clay models for reference material. He needed something bigger. So he went to adopt a child-sized one. When he went to the orphanage, no girls were available. This led him to adopting the intriguing kid with the heterochromic eyes. Me.

"Get on the table." My face was lifted up, and turned over my shoulder a little to see him directly. He was digging through his pocket impatiently and pulling over an easel with a blank canvas. I hesitated, then he looked back at me with that evil glare. I scurried onto the table, and embraced myself, looking down at my legs. I was shaking so badly. His voice rose as he crossed his legs, and leaned back in the chair, lighting a cigarette.

"Put your hands on your lap and lean forward, like you're about to kiss me." Facing him, my eyes twinkled with tears and I did as he said... only completely awkwardly. He frowned, then kicked the little coffee table that Polka happened to be hiding under. I flinched, and he yelled at me for doing it wrong. He asked me to pose for him a lot. Almost everyday. That is the reason he adopted me.

"Okay, you're pissing me off—" He stood up, then grabbed my hair and threw me on the floor. Luckily it was carpeted... I looked up at him over my shoulder again, pushing my upper body that up, still kneeling. Tired as ever, I gave him a dreary, weak gaze. He suddenly paused and put his foot on my back to stop me from standing up.

"Like that... stay like that..." He went to pull his easel over, and dragged a stool from in front of the counter to sit on. His hand moved so flawlessly across the board. I guess he was sketching. The problem was that I was in complete pain, extremely tired, and on the verge of collapsing. If I even moved a centimeter, he'd be furious. So I stayed still. Torture indeed.


	3. UNsyncable - 3

**Chapter 3: MAD3 IT**

That night, around 11, lurking near 12 AM, I was still lying in the spot where Dad had told me to stay. He had completed the picture and it was really pretty. The sketch was just fantastic, and it made me slightly happy that he had drawn me so much. My smile faded from the light, and into the darkness again. I stretched my hand out to reach my phone that was charging by the wall. I unplugged it and brought it to my face. I still wonder what had happened. I had fainted when Kaito was trying to harm me, then I somehow ended up at home.

Sighing this off, I hesitated to lift my shirt up, and down where Kaito attempted to tear off my belly button. Just some scratched. I was awake enough to feel the sharp pain wriggle all over. It was nighttime. Maybe Kaito, and Yuuma were there. I had to follow those streaks tonight, or earlier in the morning because the street cleaner would come, and dispose of the only trail I had to Len.  
Suddenly, blue, and red flashing lights pulled up to the drive way. Not nessicarily in our drive-way, but on the curb. I crawled over to the window, and looked out to see two policemen walk over to Len's home, and knock on the door. They were standing there for a while, and looked ready to leave, but this was my chance to tell them I was a witness! I opened the patio door, and ran over to them, then paused in my tracks when I saw them.

" Yeah, we saw him at the old house around the corner across from the park..! " Yuuma spoke sounding really worried. Kaito stepped up to the cop.

" And he dropped this. " He gave the impatient cop Len's cellphone. " We were too scared to go in that place alone, so that's why we called you guys. " The cop nodded, then placed the cell in his pocket, and turned to get back into his car with the other guy. I tip-toed over to the bushes, and hid in them before anyone saw me. Regardless, I heard everyone word, or should I say, " lie. " My body froze. Len was taken to that house, and the police are probably off to get him. I felt this wave of relief, but then this waterfall of angst that made me believe my best friend was most likely dead in that house. No matter how they put it, I was next on their list. I could tell. Or maybe I'm just paranoid-I didn't know.

Walking back into the house, I watched the cops drive off, and Yuuma and Kaito do a high-five to celebrate their victory. They walked down the side-walk, and down the road. I grasped my fists, and shook slightly, closing my eyes. I have never felt so afraid in my life, and it gave me this weird, flippy feel to my gut. It wasn't long until I heard the door squeak, and hell raised.

I turned my head quickly to see step-Dad come out, and glance at me before he stepped in the bathroom. I hung my head to hide from his figure, but my hair hit me in the eye, and caused me to cover my face, and seethed in pain. Step-Dad raised a brow, then turned on the livingroom light, and sat down.

" What are you doing up? " He spoke tiredly. I faced him with my mouth open, stuttering, but no words came out. He tilted his head, and I did the same-imitating him. I had no clue what I was doing. He closed his eyes, then stood up, and raised a finger in the air, as if he told me to wait. I waited patiently like he asked, then he came back with a first-aid kit. My eyes widened, and twinkled. He signaled for me to come over to him, then I sat down next to him, and he took my arm gently. I flinched, and he glared, but fixed up my arm with a band-aid.

" You can't think that every minute I see you I'll hit you, okay? " He said softly, but had a hint of anger. I stared with my mouth open a bit, then nodded. He flicked my curtain of silver hair out of my eyes, then saw that my forehead was cut up a bit, then applied some stinging, clear, liquid to it. I gasped, and seethed, gritting my teeth, and he slapped a band-aid patched onto it, and I jolted back to cover my head, shaking. He gathered the extra stuff he dumped out in-between us, then threw it back in the kit, and stood up, and walked off.

" Get some sleep. There's no school tomorrow, and I want you to come with me to the Art's festival. I need a model. " He walked off into his room, and closed the door. I opened my mouth slightly, then smiled.

" Goodnight, Dad. " I was actually happy with some tears stinging the corner of my eyes more than the scars on my body. I stood up, and walked to my room as Polka joined my side. We walked into my room, then I laid in the bed with a big smile. Polka leaped onto my leg, and sat down. I stared at the ceiling, then turned over. I could see Len's window from mine easily from this view. But I sure wish he was there now...

Morning, again. I woke up, and made sure not to drink Dad's liquor again. That would've been a death wish. I took a cup of pudding for breakfast, but just tasted sweetened toothpaste because I have some weird timing when I brush my teeth just before leaving the house.

I looked over at the streaks on street. The street cleaner swept them up as I suspected. I sighed, then began to walk to the park. It's where Len, and I would meet up every saturday, but of course. He wasn't there. I sat on the swing, then was startled when it began moving as if someone pushed it. I turned to see it was Mr. Kiyoteru. I yelped, and dived off the swing, and into the mulch. He walked up to me." Are you alright? That's dangerous! " He asked as I scurried to get up, and face him. " W-Why are you here?! There's no school today-! "

" I'm always here. I come here everyday because this is..where I want to bring my son. " His words were gentle, and filled with determination. I faced him, and looked up curiously, tilting my head." Son? Is your wife expecting? " I asked curiously. He laughed." No, no. I never married. I just really wanted a son. " He sighed happily, then helped me off my feet." You seem like the epitome of the kind of son I want, Piko. Gentle, smart, diligent, and unique! " His words made me smile, and noticed as if he expected that. I blushed, and scratched my hair." Unique..? Why would you say that, Mr. Kiyoteru? " Mr. Kiyoteru sat on the swing himself, and I stood before him." Your eyes, Piko. I've never seen anything so wonderful, just like your hair. It's as if you're the spawn of a cloud God. " My face contorted again. I didn't know how to take that coming from a teacher. He chuckled.

" I apologize. I'm weird. Haha. " I ignored him, then looked up at the sky. " It'll rain soon. I should get going Mr. Kiyoteru. But thank you for the compliments-! " I waved as I turned to leave, but he grabbed my hand, and yanked me back. I faced him-startled." Every once in a while you come back with wounds in odd places. I don't believe you're that reckless, Piko. " I pulled down my sleeve, and turned to face him as I covered my neck, and with my hand. " A-Aah. Well, I'm really clumsy! I'm not really a stable person, I'd say. " I chuckled it off, but he still glared at me with this deep, serious, expression.  
" I know about your father, Piko. " I froze for a second. " Huh..? " I peeped out as my voice cracked a bit. He turned away, then stood up. Our heights were balanced on the surface, and compared to him, I was so short. I stepped back, and began to walk backwards." H-He's a famous artist, of course! W-Well see you next week! " I called back to him, stumbling on the concrete as he sighed, and crossed his arms.


	4. UNsyncable - 4

**Chapter 4 : DR3AMT IT**

I ran home, and noticed it was beginning to rain more. I checked my phone, and it was already 12pm. Dad didn't plan on leaving until 2, so it was okay. I wanted to set a record of not pissing people off in one day-that includes Polka. She had a funny limp since I stepped on her hip.

I arrived at home, and turned at Len's house. Still silent like always. I was too afraid to knock on the door to his house, so I ignored it, and went inside my own. After stepping in, and kicking off my shoes, I ran in the house, and sat on the love seat again. Polka walked up to me, and mewed, then I knelt down to pet her, and she pushed her head in my hand, and nuzzled against it.

The news anchor Luka was on, and I wish I had listened to her report than her voice to soothe me. But I liked it. To have a mother. Wouldn't that be nice to have a caring mother that would make me food, and hug me whenever I felt upset? I sighed at the dream that wouldn't happen, then slouched in the chair. Polka leaped on love seat, and curled up on my stomach. I faced the window to see it rain loudly, and while staring, I saw something strange. Someone with blonde hair walk by my window. They were most likely in my yard, and not on the side-walk, then I got up, and Polka fell off onto the floor, and sat there to wash up like always.

I stepped over to the window, and used my fingers to lift up the window, that scraped under my fingernails, and chips of yellow paint beneath them. I looked around and got covered in rain droplets, but no sign of that blonde person. I shut the window a bit too loudly, then blinked off the rain, and turned to get a towel out the bathroom, and dry off. I looked in the mirror, then stared at my eyes. I closed one, and used my hand to cover it, then switched to the next to do the same.  
" I wish I had just one eye color.. " I whispered under my breath.  
-

Dad came home to me on the love seat asleep, and curled up just as much as Polka was. He sat down his equipment, and I opened my eyes to see him set his things up. " Dad.. " " The art festival was cancelled due to the rain. " He spoke over me. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes wearily. " Cancelled... ? " I muttered as he nodded, wiping away the rain that soaked his face. I wasn't looking forward to posing in the sun all day, anyway, but he looked sort of disappointed. It made me reflect his pain. " Maybe we can try the next one..? " I asked as he faced me. I tensed up when he gave me that sharp gaze. He stepped up to me, and my eyes followed him.

" I'm having the artist come over for dinner. Make us something, will you. " I nodded, then he turned to put his things away, and I pulled my legs up to my face, and leaned on my knees watching him. He faced me. " And you're our model for tonight, too. " That broke my yawn.  
" Model too...? "

That night, I made everyone pasta, and salad because It's what I liked to eat on Saturday nights for some reason. I set it on the table, and kept my head down as his friends laughed with him, but they were quiet when began to leave the table. " Come have dinner with us. " A woman said excitedly. I turned to face them, and they smiled up at me as Dad began to eat." It's alright for him to eat with us, right? " She asked again to make sure. He nodded hesitantly, and I tried to hide my cheeks from burning, but I couldn't-I was too pale.

I sat at the table with my plate, and began eating slowly. They startled talking again, then Dad snapped at me, and I glanced at him a he pointed over me. I turned to who was pointed to." So do you? " He asked curiously. I wasn't listening at all, and got really embarrassed. I stuttered over my words, but Dad interrupted me.

" He's 15. "

" Wow. I don't see why you're not an official model yet! You can make a lot of money with poses as good as your father comes up with! " He laughed. I nodded, and began speaking aloud." His art really is amazing. I'm proud that I get to be a model for such an amazing artist. Right, Dad? " I smiled at him, and he just stared at his plate, ignoring everyone." I'm still improving. Don't be so cocky. " It was a tense silence as I we listened to the ping, and high-pitched sounds his silverware made when it hit the plate. I sighed, then kept eating.  
-

After dinner I stood in the middle of room posing for them to draw me. I was supposedly a mother holding a child, and I tried to stand as still as possible, curving my body. After an hour of doing the same pose, everyone turned their art to face me, except dad who was still finishing some streaks here, and there." Look! You did a great job. " " Yes, thank you. " They complimented, and thanked me and I couldn't help but bow, and thank them with rosy cheeks. Dad spoke up.

" You're still too shaky. " His words pierced my mind, and faced him with everyone. " Time's up. Thank you all for coming. " They all looked up at him curiously." Oh, well no problem. I want to try to get your son in modeling business, so when we come back, I'll have papers ready. " The woman winked at me, and smiled slightly as they began to pack, and leave. After they left, I waved, and felt alone again. Dad yanked me by the shoulder into the house.

" Quit looking so happy. " He said with a temper. I nodded, then took out my phone to check and see if I had any messages from Len. None. Dad still had his easel out, and sat at it as he kept sketching. I stepped over to him, and leaned over to see what he was drawing. He glared at me when I tilted my head over to look, but kept sketching after his short pause.

" It's beautiful, Dad. " I said calmly. It was a woman holding child, alright, but the baby was dead, and leaking blood, and the woman's face was mournful. Dad's art usually had melancholic twist to them, but it still looked wonderful. Art can express many feelings. He stayed staring at the picture for a while, then I noticed tears fall to his wrists. I glanced up at him, and wiped his eyes, and stood up.

" I'm calling it a night. " He left to the kitchen to wash his hands, and looked over him, then the picture. It looked very mournful, and he did cry, but I wonder if it was from the art, or the meaning behind the sketch?  
-

Sunday passed by quicker than usual, when Sundays are supposedly slow. Morning to Monday was bright, and sunny, and usually Polka woke me up, but she was under the bed laid across my homework. I pushed her off,trying not to wake her, then slipped my folder from her, and was off to school.

The school bell rang loudly, and I rushed to class, but first went to stop, and get my text books. As I entered class, the teacher sighed. " Late again, Piko? " I hung my head, and sidled to my seat, then sat down. Someone tapped my shoulder, and faced them as the desk squeaked. " Piko? " He spoke with a confused tone. My eyes lit up, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Len sat behind me like he was supposed to be! I stayed staring in disbelief, then he raised a brow." Are you alright? " He asked very quietly. I shook my head." I'm fine. But.. how are you? " His eyes drooped almost close, then he put a hand to his head." I feel sort of funny. But the doctor told me to speak to you if I have problems. Come sit with me in lunch, okay? " He asked gently. I swallowed hard, nodded then turned to the board again. He's alive, and not dead. Everything was turning around for me, and I felt too happy to even form a smile.

At lunch, I found Len at a different table where we usually sat, but I joined him anyway. He stared at me with his eyes bright, and more wide awake than ever. " I heard your eyes were different, but I never thought they'd look so strange. " He said with excitement, but not really in a happy tone. I tilted my head. What? He said that as if he's never seen me before. " Are you sure you're alright, Len? " I asked as he gasped." How did you know my name already? Do I know you? " He narrowed his eyes, and looked away, thinking." She did say I lost a lot of my memory.. " His voice trailed off, and I opened my mouth.

" L-Lost your memory? Len, you don't remember me? " That was the most I've ever really spoken to him. He faced me, a bit startled." Yes. And i'm losing my voice, so I apologize if I'm speaking too quietly.

" You always spoke quietly. "He scratched his chin in thought.

" I guess I did.. I wouldn't know. I have amnesia. I've heard of people having amnesia, but I never thought I'd get it. " I almost didn't make out what he said from him speaking so low. I sat back in my chair more with a concerned expression. All of his memories of us were gone. He didn't recognize me, and looked startled by my appearance. Just like everyone else. He must think I'm an alien.

" I'm sorry if this sounds strange, but are you part alien? " I dropped my spoon, then stood up." No, its A genetic disorder-! I was born this way! " I said feeling insulted. He looked sort of freaked out." I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. " He apologized, then I sighed." Len, we're friends. Best friends. You're the only one that accepted me for being myself, and didn't judge me at all! You and I were so close, you licked my belly button- " I covered my mouth feeling as if I said too much. His eyes twitched, then he stood up" I'm going to class now, this is too weird. Um, see you later, "best friend." " He dumped his tray, then left out of the cafeteria, and I stayed there standing like an idiot. I felt so embarrassed, offended, sad, and some other things. I don't believe this. We used to be so synced as friends, but now we don't share any connection. What do I do..?


	5. UNsyncable - 5

**Chapter 5: KN3W IT**

At the end of class, I quickly stood up, and caught Len before he left the door. He faced me almost a little annoyed, and startled at the same time." What is it? " He asked brushing off his shoulder, I drew my eyebrows together, and shook slightly." D-Do you want to walk home together? We live right next to each other. " I asked something I wanted to ask in a long time. He raised a brow, then faced his locker.

" No, I have to explain my situation to the nurse here at the school, and get my homework done.. sorry. " He closed his bag, and began to walk down the hall. I stared, seeming so embarrassed, and upset. I hung my head, and my bangs shielded my eyes, then I began walking out the classroom, but I bumped into Mr. Kiyoteru." Oh, Piko. How are you? " He asked happily. I didn't look up at him, and walked around the tall man. He straightened his glasses, then stepped in front of me, then I finally looked up at him, and puffed my cheeks." What do you want? " I asked a bit angrily. He chuckled.

" Lately, you haven't been getting classwork, but homework in, so I thought it'd be best to sign up for tutoring. " I faced the ground with a frown, and walked around him." Sure, whatever.. " I mumbled as he began to walk backwards, and keep up with me." Here's my address, and phone number! I called your Dad, and he said it's fine! " He called to me as I stuffed the papers in my pocket, then took off running down the hall, ditching him.

As I walked home, I looked around to see if Len followed me, or if he was already at home. I went inside the house, then peeked through my window, and didn't see his light on. I guess he really wasn't there. Sighing, I kicked off my shoes, and tossed them back in the front room, and looked over at the TV. The news went off, and I felt even more upset that I missed it.

I stepped in the kitchen to the fridge, and took another pudding cup. It seems dad's been eating some, too, because there were four missing. I opening it, and slurped it down and not with a spoon. I didn't feel like washing anything out from last night, so I ate it that way.

I dropped my folder, and back-pack onto my bed, then sighed again as I looked at my homework. I hated math, but I since I dozed off in class, I guess It's not wonder I needed a tutor. Pulling out the slip of paper Mr. Kiyoteru gave me, I stared at the times, and place. He lived a few blocks down from the park, and near the lake. I turned the paper over to see his phone number, then I saved it to my phone, and smiled a bit. He really does seem like the only person that cared about me." I can probably discuss it after tutoring is done. " I muttered as I looked up at the ceiling light. I covered my face, and saw blots of different colors ruin my vision from staring too long, then I got up, and went to get the cat food bag. I shook it, and looked down at the bowl that was actually half full. I walked to Dad's room door with the bag still in my hand.

" Dad? Did you feed Polka for me? " I asked loudly so he could hear. It was silent for a few seconds. " Yeah, I did. But, Piko- " He sounded as he was coming closer to the door, then he opened it. " I think I want a dog. How about it? " He asked calmly. I scratched my head." A dog? But cats and dogs don't get along. " I said as he lied a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him curiously.

" Polka won't be around... " He said quietly looking into my eyes. I took a few minutes trying to piece together what he was trying to say, then when my mind got it, I stared in space, and dropped the bag of cat food on the floor, and it spilled between me, and Dad's feet." Polka's here, right? " I asked sounding urgent. He nodded. " Go check the last place you saw her. I'll be in my room.. " He closed the door, and I took off, and darted in my room, then slid to my knees to see Polka lying under the bed where she was earlier. I pulled her from under the bed as carefully as possible, then my hands tingled with numbness as I felt her so limp, and her mouth hanging open. I stared down at her in disbelief, and ran my hand slowly across her fur.

I couldn't help but feel that burning sensation take up my throat, and my eyes sting again, but I couldn't help bawling, either. Dad stood by the doorway, and leaned against it as I cried loudly, still petting her gently, and shaking. " D-Dad.. how did she die?! I don't understand! " I sobbed as I lifted her body up, and cradled her. He rubbed the back of his neck." I tried calling her, shaking the bag, and pouring food, but she wouldn't come, so I checked everywhere, and found her under your bed. It looks like she's had a bad limp since yesterday. " He mumbled. Him saying that just made me cry, and hug her carcass even more. It was all my fault. I can't believe how stupid I was.

" Why am I so clumsy, and dumb, and weird...? I hate myself, Dad... " I choked on my words, and watched Polka's head lean over slightly. He sighed, then left the room without a word. I took that to heart as if he agreed with what I said. That night, I buried Polka's body in our backyard, and put a sign in the ground that read " Polka, The Beloved Cat. " I had no clue what to write, but I loved her very much. I dropped to my knees, and prayed a little to her, then stood up, and walked inside. That night, I also slept alone in my bed without a furry, cat to curl up with me...  
-

Tuesday morning. I walked to school looking a lot more sad than usual. I didn't bother on rushing to class like I normally did. When I stepped in, the teacher just shook his head, and I had to sit in the back with the desk that was related to me. It squeaked sorrowfully, and I wobbled when I sat my bag down. Len looked over at me once that whole time, then at lunch, he managed to sit next to me again.  
" You look so down. " He said calmly. I nodded." My cat, Polka, died yesterday. I stepped on her by accident, and I didn't know I harmed her that much... " Again, I assumed I said too much. Len made some weird sound, and I think he was laughing. I lifted my head to see his face. " Look, Piko. It's only a cat, chill out. " He chuckled as he sipped his juice. I felt more offended than yesterday.

" Len, that cat was your friend, too! She loved to see you everyday! " I raised my voice. He smiled up at me." But come on, a cat, really? Polka's a funny name for an animal, too. " I sat down in my seat, and stared down at my food I probably wasn't going to eat anyway.  
" I buried her in my backyard, and I hope she'll be peaceful in heaven now at least.. " At that moment, Len almost choked on his food, then coughed." Dude, it's a cat. Relax. And a funeral, really? I thought I saw something strange outside in your yard. I assumed it was a " Rent " sign or something. " He stood up, and smiled.

" Well, tell Pickle I'll pay her respects later. " He walked off, and left the cafeteria, but before he left the table, I heard him whisper, " Jeez, this guy is weird. Animals don't go to heaven. " My mood was totally crushed.

After school, I packed my stuff, and saw Len speaking with the girls that stole my seat, and he seemed to be happy, and so did they. He didn't used to speak to people so openly like that. I sighed, then packed my things in my bag, then left the classroom. There was substitute that day, so Mr. Kiyoteru wasn't there to bug me after class.

While walking home, someone darted pass me, and nearly knocked me over. I glanced up to see a blonde blur fly by. Len. I tried to catch up with him, and eventually did so because we both lost energy quickly. He panted, and heaved as he knelt over. I did the same, and ended up falling to my knees. He looked over his shoulder to face me, then looked down at the ground catching his breath again. " Why..are you..following me? " He breathed. I closed my eyes." I don't know, you looked... " My voice trailed off as tears streamed down his face to my surprise. I tilted my head and let my strands of silver hair curtain my eyes slightly. " Len? Are you okay? " I asked curiously, yet as gentle as possible. He shook his head, then stood up straighter.

" I'm a freak, aren't I? " He whispered. I stood up. " A freak? Why would you say that? " He faced, and grabbed me by the shoulders firmly with a glare full of glittering tears, and blistered cheeks red as ever.  
" Everyone here treats me like I'm sickly, and dying! They're not nice, really, but just act like they don't want to bother me! " He cried. I blinked. Maybe now was the chance to try to win his conscience back. I cleared my throat. " Well, you were really fragile, and quiet, and didn't enjoy talking a lot. You spoke to me because I made you feel comfortable, I guess. " I mentioned. Len's eyes lit up." Comfortable, you say? " He mumbled, then released me. I nodded, and he stood for a moment to think. It was sadly entertaining to see him strain so much since he used to look so calm, and relaxed before. I chuckled, and looked up at me sort of nervously. " W-What is it? " He asked curiously. Another burst of laughter from me. He looked sort of irritated from this, which made me smile more.

" Len, come home with me today. I want to show you a place that might jog your memory. " I asked. He hesitated to agree, and nervously took me by the hand, then looked up at me. For a minute, he stared into my eyes, and looked kind of worried. I tilted my head to the side a bit. " What's wrong? " I asked. He used his free hand to rub his head slightly. " I don't know what's the weirder-the fact that I'm holding another guy's hand and thought it was normal for a second, or that your eyes look different from yesterday.. " My heart skipped another beat when he said that. He had an urge to hold my hand like he used to. Maybe the Len I knew was screaming to come out? Then I paused." Different? " I repeated as blinked twice. He nodded. " They look more dark than usual. " He suddenly gasped, and startled me senseless. " You did look kind of down! It'd make sense for you to look sad. I'm so sorry about yesterday. " He looked so worried, and full of regret that I had to forgive him. He noticed a lot about my behavior, and felt the need to speak with me. Already my heart began it's self repair, but.. I began to believe I forgave people too easily. I began to believe-that I was breaking.


	6. UNsyncable - 6

**Chapter 6: SHOW3D I**T

Len eagerly dragged me across the neighborhood, asking where this place was that I promise would jog his memory. I felt really nervous, and shy, but I eventually led him to the playground. He paused, and looked around slowly. I stepped up to his side, and smiled gently.

" Under the slide was our hide-out. We made sand castles there, and didn't let anyone intrude. " He stepped under the slide, and gazed up at the metal that reflected himself as I stepped under to look up with him. He blinked, and made some weird sound again. I assumed he was laughing again.

" What's so funny...? " I asked sounding unaccomplished, and offended again. Almost embarrassed. He slid his hand across the metal, and it squeaked as he did so, then he glanced over his shoulder to show me his sparkling tears again.

" I r-remember... the sand castles.. we weren't so young, and for a second I thought you meant as kids we did this.. " He choked on his words quietly for a bit, then covered his mouth, and his shoulders shook slightly as he sobbed. I wanted to pat his back, but I was still afraid to touch him. He faced me, seeming a little more determined, only with a soft look in his eyes, and eyebrows drawn together partly with a puppy expression. It made me feel like I needed to embrace, and take him home to tuck him into bed, but of course, I didn't do that. He took my hand again.

" Show me more..! " He cried. I nodded, and he took my hand as we traveled around the park, and I pointed to things that we did there. The slide, the monkey bars, and sandbox. He looked more, and more interested, and began talking like he used to which was relaxed, and happy. Gentle and angelic at the same time. It made me feel flustered, and I didn't know why. I enjoyed making others happy like how I made step-Dad feel that day. I knew he was a stern guy, but I could sense when he had a shred of happiness.

Eventually at the swings, I sat down, and Len had his arms around me, leaning against me, and we spoke about the things we used to do, and the fun we had being friends.. best friends. The sun shimmered it last rays, and our shadows stretched over the park, and began to fade as if saying good-bye for bringing them back to their favorite place. Len released me, and I turned to look at him curiously. He smiled down at me gently.

" Piko. I don't remember everything, but It sounds real, and I've decided if I'm a freak, then you're one, too. " He chuckled. I had no choice but to smile back. It didn't even hurt a bit when he said it either. I nodded, and wiped a straggling tear from the corner of my eye. " Yeah. Freaks Forever. " I muttered. We both laughed quietly to each other.

" Oh, this is a surprise. " A familiar voice echoed through the trees. Len, and I turned around to see Mr. Kiyoteru standing behind us. I sighed, then glared at him. " Mr. Kiyoteru, you scared us! " I admitted. He shrugged with a smile.

" I told you I'm always here, didn't I. " He stepped up to the swing, and pushed me a little, and I was surprised that he did so. " Say, Piko.. " He spoke as Len backed up a little to let him push me. " I planned on coming here sooner, but I was sick at home for today, and had things to clean up. " He said as he pushed me lightly. My hair blew in the wind as I was rocked back, and forth. Each time his hands pressed against my back, I'd cringe, and get this strange feeling. I held onto the chained seat, then faced the ground.

" Stop it. "  
" Hmn? Stop what? "

" Stop pushing me... " He ignored me, and kept pushing me back, and forth, and the more he did it, the more trapped, and scared I felt. " But isn't it fun? " He said kind of lowly. I gripped the chains, then did a dare-devil move, and dove off the swing again. But in the mid hang-time I had, he caught me by the waist, and pulled me into his chest. I yelped, and struggled to get loose, but he had an even tighter grip than I expected. Len tensed up, and backed up more.

" L-Let him go! " He shouted. Mr. Kiyoteru grunted in anger as he forced off my shirt, and held my arm so I wouldn't get away. I gasped, and fell to my knees, actually feeling embarrassed, and felt the need to cover my chest. He looked down at me in pity, then took his glasses off. " I knew it. " He whispered and leaned down to me more. Len's eyes widened in fear, and he covered his mouth to see me sitting there in utter embarrassment as the scars, and bruises were exposed in the sunset's glow. Mr. Kiyoteru scoffed.

" An adoptive parent shouldn't be abusing his own son, and get away with it. " He released my arm, and Len rushed over to my side, and knelt to my level. The teached applied his spectacles again, then stepped on my shirt as he walked over to me. I looked up, so afraid, and scared. I yelled, and startled him, and Len without meaning to. He knelt next to me, and I backed into Len, not caring for a second just who I was next to. With his hand, he slid his hand down my hair, and onto my cheek, then to my neck-which caused me to flinch-and tore off my band-aid that used to seal another scar step-Dad made. He narrowed his eyes, sighed, then smiled kindly.

" I can adopt you. I promise I can be a better father than he is, Piko. Let me do this. " He asked seeming so serious. I looked down at his hand he offered to me, but all's I saw was a leash dangling around his fingers, and the collar attached around my neck. I couldn't say, " Yes ", because as nice as he seemed, he frightened me. I couldn't let him just adopt me, but he was right. To be in care of an adoptive child the parent must have certain qualifications.

" I can have your father arrested. " He mentioned, and my shoulders tensed. Only a small, " Hu..? " came out my mouth. He sighed, then stood up. " Think about this, Piko. I can take you into custody once he's gone. He won't harm you anymore, and you don't have to worry about modeling with your body like a slave. " He sounded more, and more angry, and his fists shook each word he spoke. I shook my head in disagreement, then backed into Len more.

" L-Leave me alone.. " I cried. He was silent for a while, then he turned his back on us. " Have it your way, but if you don't decide soon, then I'll decide for you.. " He walked off into the streets of the darkened road. " Oh. And by the way. Ask your " step-Dad about " the list. "

The street lights shined down on him, as if following him home. My body relaxed, and I turned to Len. He looked so shocked at my body, then I suddenly scurried up to my feet, and swiped my shirt off the ground swiftly. " I-I should go home. " I darted off into the darkness the opposite way Mr. Kiyoteru went. I didn't dare look back at Len. I didn't want anyone to know about my life with my step-no, guardian. He had a temper, b-but he hit me just released anger, right? And that's okay, isn't it...?  
-

Once I got home, I got slammed the door, and slid down on it with my back, and brought my hands to face, thinking hard on what was happening. I looked down at my stomach to see the scratches on my belly button were healing, and all the other scars, and bruises Mr. Kiyoteru, and Len got to see. I made an awfully depressed sigh that almost sounded like crying in a way. It was nighttime, and I just wanted to take a nap, so I stood, and began walking into my room, when step-Dad stopped me in my tracks.  
" Hey, why are you home so late, I wanted to sketch up a few pictures before bed. " He sounded worried, but angry at the same time. I drooped my head, and leaned against the doorway. He crossed his arms, and raised a brow.

" What's up with you? 'Kid's picking on you in school today? " He didn't say that as concerned as I wanted it to sound. I shook my head, then lifted my eyes up at him as we shared a long gaze. His eyes had a flare in them, then he held a finger up as if he wanted me to wait. My eyes widened for a bit, then I leaned over the door post more and my stare followed him down the hall. " Wait-Dad, I don't want to model right now! I'm tired! " I called down the hall sounding worn out, and upset. He faced me, and sat his easel down, then took his pencil from the back of his ear. I backed into my room, and tried to close the door, but his foot stopped it, and with no warning, he grabbed my arm, and yanked me back to the spot I once stood. He gave me that scary, glare that could make a grown man tense with fear.

" You're not going anywhere, Piko. Stand like you were before.. " The urgency his voice wavered out made him seem so much more impatient, like he just had to draw this picture at the moment. I shook my head, back and forth, and ran into my room, and closed the door. What a mistake I made. What I mistake.. He dove into the door on the other side, knocking, and shaking the doorknob for it to open, and he shouted in fury, giving me a headache from how loud it was. " You open this goddamn door! Unlock it, Piko! " He raged on the other side of my thin, soon to be broken force field. I cried more, and tried my best to keep it stable, and locked. " No! I want to go to sleep! Leave me alone! " I screamed back. Why am I doing this? Being with Len gave me a lot of confidence, but it wouldn't hold my father back from taking his anger out on me.

It was suspiciously quiet for a while, actually. He didn't say, or do anything to get inside my room. I assumed the worst, and ran to my bed, and ducked under the covers with my phone. I texted Len, and tried calling, and everything, but he didn't reply. His phone was probably still in the back of Yuuma, and Kaito's car, sitting there dead without a doubt. I made my way to my window, and tried to open it, but fumbled with the latch, and it ended up cutting up my fingers. I winced, and still was able to lift the window half-way. I didn't think about jumping out, but I could try to speak with Len.

" Len! Len! " I called out. His bedroom light was on, and a shadow drew closer to the window, then it opened just in time with a heavenly, bright light shadowing the blonde's face. He looked really concerned, and poked his head out to see me better. " I can hear everything from right here, Piko. You have to get out of there..! " He warned me. Within that time, my doorknob wobbled, and clicked, and the door made a horrible, tearing sound. The hair on my neck stood, and I developed a really bad feeling that he was probably taking apart the screws. I was shaking all over, and the adreniline rush through my body was slowing me down. I tried pushing up the window more, and struggling doing so. " Come on, come on-! " He cringed reaching out his hand to get me. I brought my hand to his, but at the moment, step-Dad rushed in my room, and grabbed me by my leg, then pulled me back onto my bed. Me, and Len's fingers hardly touched. He gasped as I was dragged away screaming in fear. That night ended with a lot of pain, and blood. Just as Mr. Kiyoteru said.


	7. UNsyncable - 7

**Chapter 7: L0ST IT**

Morning again. I woke up on the floor, aching in pain all over the place. When I sat up, I looked up to see I was in the mid-section of my door, and the hallway. I had just enough strength to turn and see that he took my door off, and threw it across hall that night. I sat up, and leaned against the wall, and looked at my hands. Dried blood crinkled my skin, and the gashed he mad on my sides, and shoulders were still opened. I wobbled, and went to the bathroom so see step-Dad step out tightening his tie, ignoring me, and leaving the house. Just before he left, he paused, and said, " You missed tutoring twice. Your teacher called last night, and informed me your grade in math class is horrible. " I lifted my head a little, and just before he slammed the door, he growled, " Go to to tutoring. " Bang. The door shook the wind chimes outside, and I slid down the bathroom wall. Why do all the bad things happen to me..?

Walking to school, I tried to shield my face from the three band aids that blocked the scratches, and a lot of medical tape wrapped around my arms, waist, and hands. At school, I forced myself to complete all the work I was missing, and in gym class, I didn't bother to dress out. I usually did, but my grade was already good in that class so It was fine for a few days.

At my locker, I sat down, and looked up at the ceiling-dazing out. At one point two guys across from me were talking about me. " He wears medical tape, and band aids. He must be a total clutz, man. " They'd say. I ignored them, and usually waited for Len to come brighten my day, and he did come. He started getting undressed in front of me, but I was too upset to even notice at first. " How are you wounds? " He spoke softly. I gasped, and glanced up at him. " L-Len.. " I muttered. He faced me, and got on once knee, then petting my cheek gently. " Are you going to be okay... ? " He asked calmly. My face managed to transform to a rosy red, and I nodded.

" I'm okay, just a little sore here, and there.. " I whispered looking away from him. He smiled, and sighed in relief. " That's good. You must be pretty used to this. How long has it been happening? " He asked curiously. I scratched my hair, and narrowed my eyes slightly. " Ever since he adopted me. But it's fine. I'd rather live with step-Dad than Mr. Kiyoteru.. " He chuckled at my statement. " You got that right. Living with your math teacher? For dessert, I bet it'd be something like " Algebra. " " He joked. I laughed with him, and chuckled, " Brain food..! " We both busted out laughing which disturbed the kids around us, but at that point, we didn't mind at all.

At lunch, Len and I sat together, and talked about interesting stuff. I guess discussing whether elephants turned green on Wednesday mornings was a good topic. We laughed at everything that came out our mouths, then the bell rang, and we both tensed. " Math class... " He mentioned. I nodded.

" Yeah... " I muttered. We dumped out trays, but before we made our way out of the cafeteria, he took my hand into his, and we walked down the hall, building confidence that would be as sturdy as a brick wall. That rhymed. In class, the girls were sitting in my seat, and Len released my hand as we stared at each other in surprise.

The girls smacked their gum, and the bliss, and shine of their lip gloss blinded me. One of them glanced up at me with this mean look. " What do you want? " She asked flipping her long, blonde hair out and it smacked my shirt. Len smiled calmly. " This area belongs to my friend and I. May we have our desks back? " He asked. They stared at him like he was an ugly disease, then turned around, and finished talking. Len had this look in his eye, and it startled me for a minute. He closed his eyes, then blinked it off, and within seconds, he flipped her desk over, and she fell out screaming onto the floor. " GET. LOST. " He gritted his teeth, and growled. He gang of friends got up, and went to desk that squeaked, and cried, then Len offered me to sit. " There you are. " He said gently. I didn't whether to applaud, or thank him, so I stared dumbfounded, and took a seat, anyway.

Mr. Kiyoteru walked in the classroom, and set down his paperwork. He smiled brightly, and pointed to the board. " Today is afterschool tutoring for some of you. Well, I actually think we have one on the list for this semester. " He brought his attention to me, and I looked down at my work, but within that glance-time, his eyes widened. I'm sure he saw my band aids, and medical tape on. It was too obviously not to notice.

Len's hand tapped my shoulder, and leaned over his desk to whisper to me. " The list. Did you ask your Dad about it yet? " He asked. I shook my head. " No, but I'll do it after tutoring. " I mentioned to him. He paused, then leaned closer to me, breathing down my neck, and it gave me shivers. " You really want to go to tutoring with him, Piko... ? " He asked me. I took a moment to think. Outside of class, I see Mr. Kiyoteru as a monster, but inside of class, he's just my math teacher. I looked down, and finished doing my classwork. It wasn't until after class that I began to worry.  
Mr. Kiyoteru stepped up to me, and had that same, worried, expression. He sighed, then looked down on me with pity. " He hurt you again, didn't he? " He spoke calmly. I didn't reply. He looked over at Len, and shooed him away.

" We're leaving now, you're dismissed, Len. " He said. Len nodded, then patted my shoulder, and walked off. At that moment, I jolted toward the exit, but Mr. Kiyoteru caught my arm. " Oh no, you're not leaving me this time, Piko. " Said Mr. Kiyoteru with a restrained, and polite tone. I turned to him, and saw his glasses gleam with a bright, light. We walked to his car, and opened the door to let me in. I sat down, and he closed the door, then he got into his car, and started drive off. The windows were closed, and I was never used to taking vehicles, and so I craved fresh air. He saw that I was getting nauseous, then opened the windows, and smiled. " You could've said you were getting sick, Piko. " He said as the air blew pass my face, and settled me down. I nodded slowly, and looked out at the sky. It was already getting dark, and seeing Mr. Kiyoteru after school was getting more, and more normal.  
He stopped at his home, and I began to open the door, but the handle wouldn't budge. I freaked out, and started shaking, then Mr. Kiyoteru's laugh startled me as he stood beyond the other side of the door. " This door has a safety lock. Only the driver can open it, or it can be opened from the outside. " His voice was muffled, but I could make out what he said. He let me out, then closed the door. I tensed a little, again. " Why do you have safety locks installed when you don't have any children... ? " I asked. He was quiet for a while, then he rubbed his neck loosely staring out at the sky.  
" I was going to adopt a child soon, anyway. "  
-

We ended up sitting at his table, and the snacks, and drinks were already set up. I went to sit down, then he pulled out a chair. " Oh, this one is for you. " He said as I slowly made my way over to the chair. The seat was comfy, and I liked the smell of candle lit in the middle of decorations. I smiled, and felt at ease for once. " What scent is that candle? " I asked quietly. He glanced up from writing something, then looked back down. " That is Winter Neighborhood " " He spoke. " Weird name, but it smells like the park when it's winter, so I thought I'd get it. " He said. He was right. That's why I liked the scent so much.

We actually did some work, and I flowed through it easily. After about an hour, he paused, and crossed his arms. " You're really good at this. " He said calmly, not really with a smile. I nodded, and blushed a little. " It's just I've had a rough week, and I felt distracted. " I admitted. He nodded. " I understand why. " His voice trailed off, and I almost didn't understand what he said. I hung my head, and held my pencil loosely. " Mr. Kiyoteru... " I spoke up, and he tilted his head to listen more. " Hmn? What is it? " He asked.

" How did... you know Dad was abusing me.. ? " I asked with hesitation. He was quiet for a minute, then leaned in on the table more, and folded his elbows to hold his chin up with his hands perched on it. " I've known your father since highschool. We attended the very same one you go to. " He said as he faced me. I nodded. " So you knew he always had a temper.. " I admitted. He smirked, and chuckled a bit. " He was obsessed with art, and in drawing class, his body proportions sucked to tell the truth. " Well now I know why I was needed. Then it hit me. " So, when you knew he was using me as reference material, it was so he can get better? " I asked. Mr. Kiyoteru fixed his specs on his face. " Yes. We both weren't really friends, but we wanted to beat each other to being father's first. " He stood up, and closed the math book, then set it down on the counter, and leaned against it.

" I wanted a baby boy, he wanted a baby girl, but about the time we became adults, we decided little children were a handful, so we wanted to adopt an older child. " He said. I raised a brow. " You mean you both were a family.. ? " I asked curiously. Mr. Kiyoteru chuckled, and covered his face. " No, no. This was an independent decision. " He took off his glasses to clean them with his sweater. " All the children looked wonderful, but the one I fell in love with was you. " He admitted as I gasped, and pointed to myself. " Me? Why so.. ? " I asked. He picked up his glass of tea, and sipped it, then glanced at me to see if I did the same. I frantically took the glass, and drank it down, then he faced the wall, and continued.

" I was into weird things, which is why I hung around your father a lot. He was into weird stuff like model dolls, drawing bloody things, and he screamed at everything that he didn't like-including me. But at the orphanage, when I saw you, I thought I made it before him. There weren't any girls, and only boys, but from how you looked, you seemed so fragile, and gentle, just like any other girl. " He smiled, and it sorta made me sick to feel that my appearance was woman-like.

" You don't remember being interviewed with me, but I'm qualified to be your guardian, Piko. I was so excited.. " He said happily, and a sigh a relief, then he tightened his grip on his cup, and my eyes widend at his sudden action. " But.. there was a list... ! " He groaned in anger. My face lit up, then I stood. " You mean, a waiting list-? " I asked excitedly, not really in a happy mood, but just in total shock. When I stood, though, I felt really weak, and unbalanced. Mr. Kiyoteru caught me before I fell, and stood me up straight, still holding onto me. " Yes. A waiting list. Apparently, with 108 people who qualify to be your guardian, I was second, and your father was actually one of the last people to sign it- " His anger raised, and I felt it boil around me.

" He rigged it. He cheated to get to the top of the list, and was able to adopt you, but I knew how bad he was with his temper, and there was no way he could take you into custody with a background like his..! " As he spoke, the more, and more I was frightened, and the more I was weakening. Eventually, I lost foothold completely, and collapsed to my knees. He knelt down to my level, and petted my hair softly. I looked up at him tiredly, and closed my slightly. " So you were supposed to be my Dad.. and the 107 people left still qualify if I was taken from my current guardian..? " I mumbled wearily. Mr. Kiyoteru nodded, but I only saw his shadow's hair bounce. I leaned onto him slowly, and tried to keep my eyes open. " Then.. I'm being passed around to people I don't even know... " Mr. Kiyoteru closed his eyes, then hauled me up, and held me closely.

" But I'll protect you, Piko. I don't want you to be harmed. Who knows how many bad people want to do more harm to you on that list? All because the way you look.. the way you are, Piko. " He petted my hair gently again, then down to my cheek as I looked up at him wearily. " Mr. Kiyoteru... " I muttered. He sighed, then smiled. " I'd like to show you something. " He said happily, yet quietly.

He walked me to a door, then opened it, and I looked around with my eyes, and the fear inside me riled up wildly. I couldn't move, though. He chuckled, and looked around as well. " This was your room I made just for you. I come here daily to clean the dust, and add more to it. " He said.

This particular room happened to have picture, and photos of me all over the walls, and all my favorite things on the bed, and floor. I didn't know what to do at that moment, and some of the pictures were recent. Some with Len when we used to hang out the park. He wasn't kidding when he said he came there everyday. He chuckled again, and broke my concentration.

" I was absent from school the other day getting my house ready. I was afraid you'd think I was a messy person, so I just had to do some cleaning, right? " He patted my shoulder, and my eyes fluttered shut for a moment, then I suddenly pushed him away, and fell over on the floor, then glanced up at him. " W-What did you do to me-?! " I shouted, not being able to even hold up my weight anymore. He smirked, then leaned against the doorway.

" I like tea, and I know you do, too. But my tea was made just incase you'd try something funny to leave me again. And dear Piko, you can't leave. I won't let you... " I stared up at him in complete fear, yet I was so tired, and in that moment gazing into his eyes, he waved, and said, " Goodnight~! " After that, everything went blank, into deep darkness.


	8. UNsyncable - 8

**Chapter 8 - KILL3D IT**

I assumed it was still nighttime. Darkness filled the space where I lied, under the cover facing the ceiling. When I sat up, my head swirled, and I've never felt my body so heavy, and weak in my life. When I looked up at the door, it was still covered in photos of me. I remember one of the pictures had me eating lunch at school, and the other one was when I was modeling for step-Dad. Actually, most of of them was of me posing. Some I hardly could re-trace in my memory.

Sitting up, I winced, then brought my palm to my face softly. " Eugh.. " I mumbled. It was a school morning, and I needed to get to school-no, I needed to get home. I needed to get the police-I needed to get the hell out of here. Standing out of bed, I wobbled to the door, and opened it up. Mr. Kiyoteru wasn't around, so I stepped into the kitchen where we sat last night, and looked around. The tea packets were opened on the counter, and a bottle of a word I couldn't read sat next to them. I assumed it was the stuff he drugged me with.

On my way to the door, I still felt weak, so I put a lot of force into doorknob. Very surprisingly, it didn't budged. I was locked in the house. I tried all my strength to bust down the door, pull it back, twist it-everything, and it didn't move at all. At last, I exhaled, and gave up. No doubt the windows were locked too. Who locks people inside their house? I slid my hand down the door slowly.  
" He wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't let me leave... "

" I really wasn't. " His voice pierced my ears, and I jumped back-startled by his sudden appearance by my side. He smiled, and sat down a bag of something. I looked down at it as he took off his coat. " It's breakfast. I thought you'd be hungry in the morning, so I went to get bagels, and tea. " He spoke gently as he plopped straws in the cup's tops. I stared down at the food intently, then he looked up curiously, and chuckled. " No, I didn't drug this, you have my word. " He pulled out a chair, and sat down. " Please, eat, Piko. " I stepped back, and with no warning, darted into his living room. He sighed, and stood up, then began walking after me.

I knocked over some vases of flowers, and picture frames while attempting to excape. He stopped in his tracks as I flew over his sofa, and landed on the floor. I pulled myself up to my feet, then looked at him. He crossed his arms. " You're really scared of me, aren't you? " He asked. I didn't believe he seriously just asked me that. He sat down in a chair across from me, and folded his hands.

" You refuse to eat, stay here, and even hold eye contact. " He began to sound sort of upset. " Why, Piko? I'm your father, and I promise I won't hurt you. Tell me, did I harm you in any way while you stayed overnight? " I looked down, then back up, and shook my head. He smiled gently. " See? I'm nothing like your old father. " The extra emphasis on " old " made me cringe, and feel more uneasy. I shook my head again. " You're wrong. Even if he hit me alot, he still showed love for me.. " I spoke up, sounding more determined about my sentence. Mr. Kiyoteru's eyes twitched, then he fixed his glasses on his head, and up off of his face. His glare was strong. " Those cuts, and bruises on your body, Piko. Did they hurt when they were fresh? " He said. I gasped, and raised my head. It was silent for a long while, then I sighed. " Yes.. " I finally responded.

" And the ones from before, the ones now-do they not cause you mental harm while you stare at them? You were embarrassed that your friend saw you, weren't you? " His words were all true, and it did hurt. I nodded shamely, and fell to my knees, shaking. He stood up, and knelt to pet me softly. " Piko... " He started to say as I lifted my face up to see his. " Huu..? " My voice peeped.

" I won't do anything to hurt, or embarrass you anymore. I just want to hear you say one thing... " He whispered. I blinked, and he felt the echoes my body produced from shivering in his arms. He chuckled. " Piko. Call me, " Dad " from now on. " He finally asked. I was silent. I didn't say anything for a while, then he embraced me more, holding me close. Our heart beating was synced, and that meant he was as nervous as I was. It startled me for a bit, then I relaxed, and wrapped my arms around him slowly, and lied my chin on his shoulder.

" .. Dad.. " I said quietly. Mr. Kiyoteru froze, then hugged me tighter than ever. I squirmed, and I actually heard him start to cry. " T-Thank you.. my son.. " It was actually a known sickness. Sometimes, when the victim is kidnapped, and their kidnapper showers them with love, and care, the victim begins to believe they're safe, and in good hands. Just for a moment, I felt like that. I was sick, but too sucked in to understand my feelings, I was lost, and caught in his web. For a moment, I actually believed him to be a good father.

The next day, I was cooking, and cleaning for Mr. Kiyoteru. We took turns making breakfast, and dinner, but for lunch, we both cooked side by side. Alas, a week went by, and I was living with my math teacher, letting all my worries go. Whenever it was brought up, and I'd remember something he didn't want me to, he'd ignore me. Whenever I felt something was wrong, I would freeze, and start to breakdown sobbing, and not understand why. He told me I was unique, and needed special care, so I had " problems, " and I'd be fine with it afterwards. Some points, he gave me the " tea " again. He actually had me under his control for a while.

It was dinner time, and I stood over the stove boiling noodles for pasta. I looked down at the pot while I stirred it slowly, then dropped the spoon in the pot by accident, and gasped when it happened. " Ah.. noo.. " I muttered as I tried to fish it out. I rolled my sleeved up, then when my fingers touched the surface of the water, I immediately flinched, and stepped back. Too hot. I felt bad, because I burned the noodles a bit. Yes, it's possible to burn noodles if you're me.

I held the two plates, and stepped out the kitchen as Mr. Kiyoteru sat on the edge of his chair, drinking a cup of tea. He already had mine ready for me to drink. I smiled nervously, and stood there as turned to face me. He sighed, then took off his glasses. " Why do you look so nervous? Y'know, you're still too shaky. " He told me. Still too shaky. Still too shaky. My mind went blank as I stood there. " S-Still... t-too.. shaky... ? " I repeated as it echoed in my head. Step-Dad said that when I was posing as that mother and baby for his friends. Standing in the middle of the room, I was so lost in thought, I dropped the plates, and the splashed before me as I stared into space. Mr. Kiyoteru jumped up, and went over to me.

" Piko, are you alright? " He asked in a panic as he sat his hands on my small shoulders. He shook me lightly, then I blinked, and gasped as I looked down at our feet. " A-Ah. I dropped the plates..! " I fell to my knees to pick them up. " I'm sorry, Dad.. " I said sweeping them up with my hands. He sighed, and looked for serious than usual as he stood thinking to himself. He shook his head, then stepped over to a chair with two ties settled on them. He picked them up, and smiled as he held them. I looked over at him curiously, and asked, " Are those ties..? " He nodded. " I quit my job at the school, and I'm being interviewed for another job. Which tie should I wear? Stripes, or Polka-dots? " Again, I froze. " Polka... ? " I whispered as I brought my hands up to my head.

Grasping my hair, I started shaking wildly, and mumbling things to myself. Mr. Kiyoteru dropped the ties, then stepped over to me. " Listen, maybe you should have some more tea, then get some rest, alright..? " He said gently. He went to help me up, then I suddenly smacked my hand on his chest, and pushed him away. I backed away, and slammed into the wall, shaking, still. He paused, and watched me as I stared at him in fear. Fixing his spectacles on his face again, he stood up straighter, then sighed as he settled a hand on his hip. " So you remember? A shame, and you were getting used to your " new life " I planned for you.. " He walked over to the table, and stuck his hands in his jacket pocket, and pulled out two, small, white, tickets. His glasses gleamed.

" I was planning on moving far away with you. And I already have the tickets. So you have to go back to being my son. " He said sort of impatiently.I sidled across the wall, and all the way to the patio door. I reached my hand up to unlatch it, then he jumped up, and started speed walking toward me. I yelped, stood up, then went to open the door. It opened. In the seconds I had, I dashed out the house, but he caught my arm just in time. " No! L-Let me go! " I shouted in terror, clawing at the world outside of his dystopia he prepared for me. He pulled me into his arms, and began walking back inside with me even after I struggled, and kicked. He slammed the door, then threw me onto the sofa, and held me down. " You can't leave..! It's forbidden! " He breathed down my neck. I kicked, and swung at him, but he dodged them like it was nothing.

With his hands, he wrapped them around my neck gently at first, then smiled slightly. " I'm sorry, but you're being too reckless now. I'll have to make you sleep. " He spoke as he tightened his grip around my throat. I choked, and coughed as I still attempted to punch at him, but I was too weak, and frail to cause any damage. The energy my body had faded slowly, and my eyes rolled back as my eyes fluttered close. He released me, then scooped me up, and walked me to my room. Lying me down, he threw the cover over me, and tucked me in gently. He closed his eyes, then took off his glasses, and sat them down next to my leg. " I guess we'll have to leave earlier than I intended. But don't worry.. " He stood up, then began to walk out the door. " ..on the plane ride, I'll make sure you're sound asleep. " The door closed, and the last of my conscious slipped with it.  
-

I fell asleep with pasta sauce on my hands, so when I sat up, I went straight to the bathroom to wash my hands. I took a shower, actually, and Mr. Kiyoteru has bought me clothes, but today I slipped on his long sleeved sweater, and pants. I used one of his ties as a belt, then stepped into the living room. He was lying on the sofa, and I thought he was asleep until he took off his glasses.

" Oh. Goodmorning. " He said tiredly. " Goodmorning.. " I said lightly as I rubbed my eyes with my long sleeve. He chuckled, then sat up as I sat on the chair across from him. " Mr. Kiyo-I-I mean, Dad... " I began. He broke my concentration when he started chuckling, then bursted out laughing. I looked up at him curiously, then he smiled, and pointed. " I guess I need to get you more clothes. " I looked down at what I was wearing, but didn't have it in me to laugh, so I shrugged slightly, and looked away, a little embarrassed.

I brought my fingers up to my neck, and felt across it. I remembered everything what happened last night. He doesn't have a lock installed on his patio door, but as long as I acted like I didn't know about my past, then he'd find no reason to shut me down like before. He stood up, then narrowed his eyes at me. I looked up at him, but I didn't think of things that would cause me to behave nervously, so I thought things like, " Blah, blah, triangles, milk, floorboards. " And he just blinked, and went to the front door, and stepped out. I watched all the way until he was in his car, and drove off. Once he was down the road, I stood up, and ran over to the patio, and pulled on it. " No way.. " I muttered as I released the handle. It was indeed locked.

He had to hide my phone some place that I wouldn't think of looking, so I scouted the house for my things he took. I managed to find my old clothes I wore when I came here in the trash bin, and even what I was looking for-my phone. I pulled it out, then turned it on as it lit up on my face. The battery was half way charged, but still enough to call for help. Before I started pressing numbers, texts from two people popped up. Dad, and Len. I read Dad's first.

" Don't forget to do laundry. " " Make dinner. " " Where are you? " And the same message, only capitalized. That was it from him. I scrolled through Len's, and knowing he sent something warmed my heart. " Are you alright? " The first one said. " You and the teacher are absent today. That's weird. " " Ok. I'm calling the police. " When he typed that, it just made me feel more, and more safe. I smiled to myself, and felt like an idiot for doing it. " Your Dad is pissed. " " Please answer my txt's, Piko. " " They can't find where the teacher lives. They're tracing where your phone is now. " And lastly, " I found out about the list. I can't believe the teacher cheated to get to the top. " My eyes lit up, and I re-read the text a million times. I thought step-Dad cheated?

I gained a head-ache from reading all of those words on a tiny screen. After reading through them, one more popped up that I missed from them. The last message they both sent read, " I love you, and I'm bringing you home. " My phone dimmed out, and faded to a pitch-black. I shook slightly, then tried to contain the tears that spilled down my cheeks.


End file.
